Moon Dust and Simple Magic
by HeavyMetalBabe
Summary: The world you once knew is now a twisting turmoil of hell.  Could things possibly get better?  ps, if you don't like Sirimus, get out
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Dust and Simple Magic**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter.  
**Music Inspiration:** Requiem for a Romance (Lady Gaga vs Yinon Yahel vs Clint Mansell) – Robin Skouteris  
_A/n:_ This is a random ending sort of fic. When the 6th book happened, I came up with many crack endings to ease my troubled soul. Here's one of the endings. Perhaps I'll upload another! Enjoy! (p.s – sortest A/n EVER! :D)

_Part One_

The most favoured thing to do for Remus had to be to watch the rain. Its drizzling serenity and simple magic interested him so, it was hard to turn away. But he would never join it on the outside, only watch it from behind closed windows and locked doors, tracing his fingers along the see-through glass and following the trails of tear like rain. How he longed to join the rain on the outside, beyond closed windows and locked doors. To spin around like a child, embracing the thunder and kissing the lighting. How he longed to catch the tiny tear like droplets on his tongue, letting them run through his hair, soaking his clothing until his bones. To him, this had to be one of the most amazing feelings in the world. But he would not embrace the thunder or kiss the lightning, no. He would not be allowed to join the others on the outside. Never.

Everyday it seemed to rain. Remus continued to trace the droplets, unconsciously spelling the letters. S. I. R. I. U. S. Remus took in a slow breath, breathing out, the heat of his breath making the letters show up from storms before, always the same thing. There was a flash of lightening, like the sparkle in his eyes, how Remus missed that sparkle. That sparkle that always cheered Remus up. But just like the lightning, the sparkle only lasted a moment and now it was gone. There was a roll of thunder, like the bark in his laugh, and how Remus missed that laugh. That laugh that never left him alone and was always with him. How Remus longed to hear it. Just once more. But it had been too long and he couldn't recall that laugh. He would never recall it. And just like that roll of thunder, it faded from his mind, leaving him desperate to hear it again.

Remus hardly ever left the window seat beside the handwritten glass and the old battered cane. But tonight would be different. Much different. Remus waited until the night patrols had passed and then, with the sharpened end of the old battered cane, pried the sealed window open, crawled out the opening and lowered his self onto the mud. Gripping his cane, he began to drag his feet through the slick ground and into the midnight black. Midnight black. Just as his hair was. How he longed to smell it, linger in its soft scent.

It was then, in that beautiful moment that Remus' battered old cane snapped between his grasping hands. He cursed, threw the top aside and continued limping on through the woods. There was a sudden sound, and Remus spun to see what had created it. His leg gave out. He dropped into the mud. He reached out to grab something, lacing his fingers into the bark of a tree, peeling it as he slipped down. His clothing was soaked completely, mud splattered and destroyed. And without hesitation, he began to cry; from the unbelievable pain in his legs, from the unbelievable pain in his heart.

"Remus?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Dust and Simple Magic**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Harry Potter.  
**Musical Inspiration:** Gothic Lolita – Emilie Autumn  
_A/n:_ I decided to separate this into two different parts, just to make it more fun :3 Enjoy! Xox.

Part Two

"Remus?"

Remus' eyes flew open; he turned his head, squinting his eyes through the hard falling droplets. There was a figure in a dark hooded robe. The figure's face was completely covered in shadow. Remus pulled his limp body away, cowering to the tree for protection. _Shit. They found me already.  
_

"Remus . . . My God, Remus. It's me."

Remus still made no attempt to reply. He tried to pull away more, still unable to see the person's face. "Who . . .?" His voice was hoarse and cracked. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke out loud.

The figure raised a hand, pushing back to thick black hood. Remus squinted past the rain to see. A cascade of silky black hair fell to the person's chest. A tanned complexion shown out through the dark, sparkling grey eyes danced with tears. The sparkle erupted into the night sky.

Remus' legs began to shake uncontrollably, his breath faltering. "S-S-Sirius . . .?"

"Yes, Remus. Yes . . . It's me."

"Sirius?" Remus pulled himself to his feet, looking him right in the eye. The grey sparkled, like lightening. His hair, like midnight black. He smiled. Like sunshine.

Without warning, Sirius threw himself at Remus, embracing him as if he was trying to get into his skin. They both dropped to their knees, huddling together beneath the tree Remus had gripped too so tightly.

Remus couldn't resist the flow of fresh tears from his eyes. He was free. His freedom had come back to him. He tried to speak but the words failed him. No words left his lips. He couldn't breathe. He was here. Oh, God, he was here. Sirius was here.

"Oh, Moony. Moony. I came back through the veil and no one was there . . . I had just exited it . . . how long had it been?" Sirius asked into Remus' hair, his body enveloping Remus completely.

"F-five years," Remus replied weakly as the horrific memories returned in a landslide.

"And . . . and Harry?"

"He's . . . Sirius, Harry is . . . is dead."

Sirius went stiff and silent, his breath caught up in his throat. "So . . . Voldemort is –?"

"Dead."

Sirius pulled back from Remus and looked him deeply in his eyes.

"Harry was destroyed with Voldemort in the final battle. He gave his life to save everyone else's."

"What about everyone else?"

Remus paused for a moment, breaking the look in Sirius's eyes. "I don't know. They failed to keep in contact when they put me in . . . into a . . . mental hospital."

Sirius shook Remus, making him to look at him. "What?"

"They told me that it was the best thing for me. I do admit that you falling took a huge toll of me. But I suppose that when they tried to force Tonks upon me and I rejected, almost killed her, that was the final straw. They locked me up, saying I was a danger to everyone around me. During one of my last night's of freedom, the wolf almost killed us both and I'm forsaken to walk with a damn limp in both legs. I guess they couldn't handle me. The wolf was so distraught that everyone it ever loved had disappeared from its existence and they deemed that a good enough reason to lock me up. I've been here ever since."

"You seem completely sane to me! Oh, my Moony! How could they do this to you? How the hell did you survive a place like that?"

Remus felt his face flush. "T-thoughts of you." It was almost a whisper but it was loud of enough for Sirius to hear.

He tipped Remus' chin up to meet his and kissed him so very gently. And sunshine returned to his body. His aches ceased and the pain everywhere vanished like a whirlwind.

"Remus. Thank God I've found you again."

"I love you, Sirius."

He smiled and helped Remus up. "I've been dying to hear those words from you, my love."

A/n: Yeah, it's sweet :3.


End file.
